The Eastern Empire
The Eastern Empire is one of the major powers of the Isotx Verse renowned for it's overwhelming numbers, redunant natural resources, and massive size, but is plagued by various internal problems including limited industrial capacity, scantily maintained infrastructure, and political struggles between conservative and progressive factions. Basic Background *'Government': Constitutional Monarchy *'Head of State': Emperor Gagolin Naumov the XIII *'Capital': The Imperial City(Moscow) *'Population': Unknown *'Tactics': Brute Force *'Formed': 1865 as the Slavic Dominion of Rus; Rechristened as the Eastern Empire in 1875. Short History(Human-Combine Wars) The Eastern Empire was originally created as the "Slavic Dominion of Rus" in 1865 in the power vacuum that was created by the fall of Rome to the North Republics and quickly through the rest of the 1860s until it was eventually rechristened "The Eastern Empire" in 1875 when it stretched from it's western border with North Republican Europe all the way to the Bering Strait. In the 1880s, the Eastern Empire fell into conflict with the Chanian Kingdom, eventually resulting in the Chanian Wars that resulted in the Eastern Empire gaining control of Persia and the Kingdom of China becoming a protectorate, securing the Empire's position as the dominant power in Asia and created a new era of peace and prosperity which lasted until the 1920s. In 1921, the Eastern Empire invaded one of the North Republic's European provinces, Southern Slavia in the support of a rebellion against it's neglectful governor, but was defeated by the North Republic's more technologically advanced and trained military resulting in the Eastern Imperial Industrial Revolution that lasted for the 1920s and throughout the 1930s until 1939 when the Eastern Empire invaded Southern Slavia again with a modernized military, starting what would eventually become known as the First World War. After it's "defeat" at the end of the First World War, the Eastern Empire was the largest nation in the world, controlling all of continental Eurasia and Australia while launching further invasions against the Northern and Southern Republics, eventually resulting in the formation of The Federal Republic of Isotx in 1989 and the outbreak of the Second World War where the roles changed and the Eastern Empire was now the defender against a aggressive Federal Republic of Isotx which quickly bogged down into a stalemate that lasted until 2014 when both the Commonwealth and the Empire was dragged into the Human-Combine Wars. Military Along with being the head of state, the emperor has the authority to appoint a Imperial War Advisor, who administrates the Imperial Military High Command, who then administrates the seperate branches of the Eastern Armed Forces, the Eastern Imperial Military, the largest fighting force in the Isotx Verse and the master of overwhelming brute force attacks with mixtures of elite infantry, conscripts, and heavily armored assault tanks like the NW series. Economy Although it's the second most industrialized nation in the Isotx Verse, it is a extremely distant second to the Federal Republic as the Eastern Empire's economic growth stagnated as the result of it's continuous wars of aggression against the Northern and Southern Republics while it's enemies expanded their economy to maximize their military production to counter the Eastern Empire's superior numbers while it's infrastructure fell into disrepair creating a huge number of problems with the Eastern Imperial Military's logistics forcing them to rely on strategic airlifters. Science and Technology Far from being the most technologically advanced nation in the Isotx Verse, the Eastern Empire relies mainly on conventional and simple weapons as they lack the powerful industrial capacity of the Federal Republic of Isotx nor do they have it's ingenuity. Notable Eastern Imperials *Emperor Gagolin Naumov the XIII – Head of State; Namesake of the GNW Heavy Tank Series *Turtlehead - Chief Imperial War Advisor and Imperial Congress *Lord Marshal Ilwrath Nirriti - Provincial Ruler of Scandinavia *Lord Marshal Gaina - Provincial Ruler of Sigorthia; Ultra Conservative *Lord Marshal Hunter - Provincial Ruler of the Pacific Islands; Ultra-Conservative *Lord Marshal Enhanced Ay-I - Provincial ruler of Persia; Ultra-Conservative *Lord Marshal Tonia - Provincial Ruler of Southern Slavia *Lord Marshal Cobalt - Provincial Ruler of Germania *Lord Marshal Necrotic - Provincial Ruler of Northern Slavia; Ultra-Conservative *Supreme Marshal Georgy Joensuu the 5th - Commander of Imperial Forces in Europe; Name sake of the Marshal Joensuu Heavy Tank Series *Supreme Marshal Aleksandr Lebowski - Commander of Imperial Forces in the Pacific and Asia *Admiral DTMech Kuznetsov - Commander of the Imperial Baltic Fleet *High Marshal Korro Bravin - Commander of Imperial Army Group One *High Marshal Ivan Dubeard - Commander of Imperial Army Group Two *High Marshal Koniev - Commander of Imperial Forces in Australia *Marshal Yi Yan - Commander of the Imperial 9th Army *Marshal Pentrov Volodin - Commander of the Imperial 1st Army *Marshal Torpov - Commander the Imperial 3rd Army *Major General Georgy Joensuu the 6th (Joensuu Jr.) - Commander of the 89th Imperial Tank Guards Division. Son of Georgy Joensuu the 5th *Major General Vladimir Salko - Commander of the 52nd Imperial Guards Motor Rifle Division *Major General Ivanovich - Commander of the 2nd Imperial Airborne Division Category:Major Faction Category:Faction Category:Human-Combine Wars Category:Nation Category:Isotx Verse Category:World Power